Hedgerows
by Astonishment
Summary: What if the Bennets were evicted from their home and were forced to live in the hedgerows? This story follows the Bennet ladies out into the cruel world after losing their beloved Longbourn. Will ODC find their way to each other?
1. Misfortune

**Hedgerows**

**Summary:** What if the Bennets were evicted from their home and were forced to live in the hedgerows? This story follows the Bennet ladies out into the cruel world after losing their beloved Longbourn. Will ODC find their way to each other?

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen or were inspired by her.

**Premise:** ["About a month ago I received this letter…It is from Mr. Collins, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."] (Mr. Bennet: P&P, Chapter 13)

["The Collines will turn us out before he is cold in his grave!"] (Mrs. Bennet: P&P, Chapter 47)

**Chapter 1: ****Misfortune**

3 February, 1812

Dear Mr. Collins,

It is with the deepest sadness that I inform you of the most terrible news from Hertfordshire. Our beloved Mr. Bennet has suffered a grievous injury from an unfortunate accident. The outlook is quite grim; he is not expected to survive.

I implore you to break the news to my dearest Charlotte in the most delicate manner possible as she has always held the greatest affection for the entire Bennet family.

Yours respectfully,

William Lucas

==oo==

Rev. William Collins could not believe his good fortune! He was about to become a member of the landed gentry! The second son of a second son, who had once only aspired to earn a humble earning as a country parson was now about to be rewarded for his patience and perseverance. His connections to the family of de Bourgh had served him well; however, now he was about to be a landowner and his station in life was about to be elevated. "Lady Catherine will be so pleased!" he said aloud as he hurried up the path to Rosings. His patroness had bestowed many kindnesses upon him and offered such excellent advice in his pursuit of a wife; surely her opinion on this matter would be infinitely useful. He was shown into the empty drawing room where he was informed that her Ladyship would join him momentarily. He sat in one of the brocade chairs, then thought better of it and stood in the center of the room to await the gracious Lady.

"Good morning, Mr. Collins. I hope everything is well," Lady Catherine said upon entering the drawing room.

He bowed deeply, displaying his respect and servitude to the Lady. "Good morning, Lady Catherine, yes everything is perfectly well and I hope you and Miss de Bourgh are enjoying the best of health this morning," he said with a nervous smile.

"Indeed we are; I thank you. To what do I owe your early morning visit? Is there a problem with a parishioner that needs my immediate attention?" she asked as she sat in her favorite chair without offering him a seat.

He had not previously notified the Lady of his visit and shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. "No, my Lady, indeed my news is not at all related to Rosings; instead my news is related to Longbourn in Hertfordshire," he told her; his smile twitched nervously while he absently wrung his hands together.

"Is that not the estate that you are to inherit?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Catherine, indeed it is and it seems as though my inheritance is quite imminent. A letter arrived in this morning's post informing me of the impending demise of my beloved cousin, Mr. Bennet. It seems as though he has suffered a serious injury and is not expected to survive," he said gravely.

"I see," she replied pensively. "The title to the estate shall of course pass to you upon the expected sad event," she observed.

"Indeed it shall, my Lady," he replied, trying desperately to maintain a grim countenance, all the while bursting with excitement at the very idea of owning his own estate.

"You must travel to Hertfordshire immediately to claim ownership upon the death of your cousin, Mr. Collins," she said, bestowing her advice on the parson.

"Yes, of course," he eagerly agreed.

"It should come as no surprise to Mrs. Bennet that the estate is about to change hands and if she is wise, she will be prepared for that eventuality upon your arrival. I suggest that you watch the Bennets most carefully to ensure that no effects are taken from the estate without your knowledge," she cautioned him.

That thought had not occurred to him: "Yes, of course, that is excellent advice, thank you my Lady," he said, trying to recall the effects that he had seen during his stay at Longbourn.

"Of course, there is the matter of your bride, Mr. Collins." When he gazed at her with a confused countenance, she elaborated: "You have been married less than a month. Leaving your new bride behind will be quite distressing for her, I should imagine. But I shall be happy to look in on her while you are out of town, to make sure she is faring well in your absence," she told him, feeling quite satisfied at being able to offer such guidance to those in her employ; of course, she realized she would soon be in need of a new parson to replace Mr. Collins.

"Then you would advise me to travel alone to Hertfordshire, my Lady?" he asked, seeking her clarification on this suggestion.

"Of course, a new bride should not be subjected to such grievous events so soon after her joyous wedding, in my opinion," she replied.

"Oh yes, my Lady, I quite agree," he replied, unsure of how he was to explain his absence to Charlotte.

"You shall merely inform Mrs. Collins that I am sending you on business out of town and that you will return quickly," she instructed.

"Yes, yes, of course, that is excellent advice," he replied, relieved to have the advice and assistance of his formidable patroness.

She continued: "Of course, there is not to be a moment's delay; you must exercise your legal rights at the earliest possible moment; of course, you must show the greatest sympathy and deference to the Bennet's at their time of loss but you must avail yourself of your legal entitlement," she instructed.

"Yes, certainly, I quite agree," he said, nodding his head.

"Of course, now that you shall be leaving my employ, I shall immediately begin my search for a parson to replace you," she advised the parson.

"Yes that is very wise, Lady Catherine. You must allow me to thank you for your support and wise counsel during the course of our acquaintance. I shall be eternally grateful for the guidance you have provided and shall do my best to honor you as I become master of Longbourn," he said as he extolled praises on the benevolent Lady.

The Lady did not hear the parson's praises as she was already deeply absorbed in the plans that would be necessary for the replacement of the parson. His performance had been dutiful but uninspired; she was now in need of an experienced parson, one who would serve the community and its parishioners to their best advantage. She decided to write to the Archbishop and ask for his guidance in obtaining a replacement within the next six months. That should be enough time to have the Bennet widow and her children comfortably situated elsewhere.

She rose and left the room, leaving Collins in mid-sentence. The parson took no offence at this behavior as it was her usual custom; the Lady had so many responsibilities as head of the household and she was probably consumed with many estate issues, he reasoned. He returned to the parsonage and instructed his servants to pack his trunk for a short trip. "Charlotte, my sweet, I must inform you that Lady Catherine has asked me to take a short journey on estate business," he told his wife.

"But why does she not send her steward, William? Is he not responsible for handling her business affairs?" she asked, slightly irritated at the Lady's interference in their lives.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Mattingly is an excellent steward and more than capable of handling the affairs of Rosings, but she has requested my assistance and as her devoted employee I could hardly refuse, could I?" he replied, doing his best to reason with his inquisitive wife.

"No, I suppose not but how long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Only a day or two at the very most; I shall perform my assignment as quickly as possible and hasten my return to my lovely wife," he told her, holding her hand and displaying his most convincing smile.

"Very well, William, I shall expect you home in a day or two," she replied, accepting his explanation.

~~oo~~

Four hours later, Collins arrived at Lucas Lodge, the home of his wife's parents. Sir William Lucas welcomed his son-in-law warmly and after the formalities had been exchanged with each of the family members, the two gentlemen retreated to the library for a private discussion. Collins was advised that Mr. Bennet's condition continued to decline and that the end was imminent. "How did my daughter take the news?" Sir William asked Collins.

"Oh my dear sweet Charlotte; I had not the heart to tell her the news knowing how devastated she would be upon hearing of the Bennet's plight," Collins told his father-in-law. "I hope you agree that she should be spared such sorrow so soon after our happy wedding day," he said, trying his best to be convincing.

"Of course, Mr. Collins, I defer to your judgment as her husband; I know you have my daughter's best interest at heart," he told Collins.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Reviews? Comments?)


	2. Eviction

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 2: ****Eviction**

**(Author's Note: **Collins is the villain in this fic. I will leave it to you to determine the hero.)

**(Previously:** Mr. Bennet suffered a grievous injury and Longbourn would soon have a new owner.)

Collins was admitted to the drawing room at Longbourn, where the five Bennet daughters were engaged in various pursuits; reading, knitting and embroidering. "Is Mrs. Bennet not at home," he asked, noticing the absence of the lady of the house.

"My Mama has taken to her chamber, Mr. Collins. She regrets that she is unable to receive you," Jane Bennet explained. Collins recognized and acknowledged Mrs. Bennet's sister and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Phillips from Meryton, whom he had met during his stay at Longbourn. Jane introduced him to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner; she had been staying with her aunt and uncle since Christmas and when they were notified of the accident, they all returned from London to be with the family during this difficult time.

"I have come to express my condolences to the Bennet ladies in the hour of their darkest despair," he said, glancing around the room at the furnishings and fireplace. _"Of course Longbourn is much larger than Hunsford. I believe Charlotte and I shall be very comfortable here!"_ he thought to himself as he observed the lovely tea service that had been set out.

"I thank you for coming so far to call on us, Mr. Collins. My father is quite ill and we are all quite unprepared to lose him," Jane quietly told him as her sisters huddled together, comforting each other. Mrs. Hill, the Longbourn housekeeper appeared and notified Jane that she was needed in the mistress' chambers. "If you will excuse me Sir, my mother needs me," Jane told him as she took her leave and left the room.

Mr. Gardiner rose to shake the parson's hand and show him the door: "Mr. Collins, we appreciate your call on the family and humbly ask you to say a prayer for us, when you are able," he said gravely while opening the front door.

"Yes, indeed, you may depend on me to do so," he replied, bowing deeply, completely oblivious to the abrupt dismissal. Collins left his future home and returned to Lucas Lodge.

"Thank you for taking care of that, Edward," Madeline Gardiner told her husband, relieved that he had removed the offensive visitor. "Mr. Collins is quite mercenary for a man of the cloth," she observed. "Did you see the way he was inspecting the furniture?" she asked her nieces.

"Indeed Aunt Madeline; however, I fear he is not far from his true calling as owner of this estate and all of its furnishings," Elizabeth replied with contempt.

==VIA EXPRESS==

Dear Lady Catherine,

Mr. Bennet's death is imminent. I shall return home immediately after the funeral.

Thank you for kind attentions to my bride.

Your servant,

William Collins

==VIA EXPRESS==

Dearest Charlotte,

Rosings business requires my continued attention. I am loathed to be parted from you, however I shall return as soon as humanly possible.

Affectionately,

William

==oo==

The sad day came when Mr. Bennet passed from this earth and went on to his heavenly reward; his family was devastated at the loss of their loving husband, father and brother. In observation of mourning customs, the ladies gowns, coats and gloves were dyed black and the gentlemen wore black armbands. Mrs. Bennet remained in her chamber and would not agree to see anyone except her immediate family. News of Mr. Bennet's tragic passing spread quickly throughout the community; friends, neighbors and tenants streamed mournfully into Longbourn to pay their respects. When Collins heard the news, he advised his father-in-law that that he would break the terrible news to Charlotte himself; it was of vital importance to him that the message be delivered correctly, with as much delicacy as possible.

==VIA EXPRESS==

Dearest Charlotte,

My return to Hunsford had been delayed a few more days.

I am desolate without your company.

Affectionately,

William

==oo==

The funeral was held two days later; family, friends, and neighbors attended the service at the local chapel which was conducted by the vicar. Per common custom, the Bennet ladies were expected to go into seclusion and were not permitted to go to the grave site due to their 'delicate sensibilities'; only the men accompanied the body of the deceased to the cemetery; Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Phillips and Sir William attended the internment to ensure safe burial of the remains. After the funeral service, the bereaved family and fellow mourners returned to Longbourn. It had been decided that the Gardiners would take Jane back to London immediately following the funeral; they made their tearful goodbyes and set out for London. After all the mourners except Mr. Collins had left, he addressed the five remaining Bennet ladies. "My dear cousins, it can come as no surprise to you that ownership of Longbourn has now passed to me, as the sole surviving male heir. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of my intention to take ownership of Longbourn immediately. You have four and twenty hours to pack your clothing and personal effects and leave the premises. I would caution you not to entertain any thoughts of taking any of my property with you," he told them pointedly.

The sisters gasped in disbelief upon hearing this announcement. Mrs. Bennet had no time to call for her smelling salts; she instantly fainted and slumped over in her chair. Commotion and confusion ensued as the younger sisters burst into tears while Elizabeth called for Mrs. Hill to assist her Mama. "Certainly Sir, you cannot seriously be thinking of evicting us on the same day as our beloved father's funeral. Can you be that heartless?" she angrily asked.

"Dearest Elizabeth, had you accepted my offer, this never would have happened. You would be comfortably ensconced in the mistress's chamber at this very moment and your family would have been spared this eventuality," he sneered. "I shall instruct the staff to assist you with packing your personal effects and to watch you most carefully to ensure that nothing that belongs to the estate is touched," he told them as he took his leave and went in search of Mr. Hill to give him his instructions.

After he left, the girls cried inconsolably; where were they to go? When Mrs. Bennet regained her voice, she cried mournfully: "Oh my dear Mr. Bennet, I always knew that Mr. Collins would cast us out before you were cold in your grave!" she wailed, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "What is to become of us?" she cried.

Never in her wildest imaginings did Elizabeth consider that her Mama's exaggerated claims and cryptic premonitions would ever come true! They were being cast out of their beloved home! She needed to devise a plan to ensure the safety and comfort of her family; _what was to be done?_ The Bennets packed their belongings into trunks in preparation for their departure on the morrow.

The following morning, Collins permitted the Bennet ladies the loan of their former driver and buggy to bring them to the Phillips' home in Meryton. On the short ride, the younger girls complained about how heartless Collins was and how this never would have happened if Lizzy had married him. "You would wish me to be married to a heartless man, just so that you could have a roof over your heads?" Elizabeth angrily chided her sisters.

"Charlotte Collins will now wear your Grandmama's jewelry," Mrs. Bennet lamented, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Just then a wheel on the buggy broke, leaving them with no alternative other than to dismount and unload the buggy. The trunks were lined up along the side of the road while the sisters comforted their distraught Mama. The driver placed the broken wheel in the back of the buggy and walked the horse and buggy back to Longbourn, with a promise to repair the wheel and come back for them as quickly as possible. Mrs. Bennet instructed Kitty and Lydia to walk ahead to the Phillips house to request their uncle's assistance. While they waited, Elizabeth and Mary moved the trunks away from the road and found a sheltered area to sit and wait for the driver to return. A light rain began to fall, however they stayed quite dry in their sheltered nook. Kitty and Lydia soon returned, informing them that no one was at home at the Phillips house; they had inquired with a neighbor and learned that they had left for London earlier that morning. They slowly came to the same realization but dared not to speak aloud: they had nowhere to go. Kitty and Lydia explored the area and found an apple tree nearby; they sat quietly and ate apples, each one unsure of what was to become of them.

Suddenly, a small voice called out to them: "Who are you?" They turned to behold a young child, no older than five or six, wearing a tattered dress and boy's shoes, her unkempt hair held askew by a rag.

**~~oo~~**

Collins instructed the returning driver to leave the disabled buggy in the stable and prepare his own horse and buggy for immediate departure. He made the two hour journey to Hunsford and upon his arrival, notified Charlotte of the tragic news. Charlotte cried bitterly, knowing that the Bennets must be devastated: "Yes, it is quite sad indeed," he replied as he looked away, daring not to encounter her eyes.

"We must travel to Hertfordshire tomorrow!" she announced and began instructing the servants to pack their trunks for a short visit. Collins ran up the path to Rosings to report the latest events to his former patroness.

"Lady Catherine, it is with great pride that I report that I have followed your instructions precisely and took ownership of my inheritance earlier this morning!" he announced with his chest puffed out, filled with pride.

The grand Lady was horrified by this pronouncement: "This morning, Mr. Collins? But what has become of Mr. Bennet's family?" she asked.

"I evicted them as you instructed me, your Ladyship," he declared.

"**I did no such thing!"** she bellowed. "I would never consider throwing a widow and her five daughters out of their home so soon after the passing of her beloved husband!" she exclaimed, shaking her finger at him.

Collins was confused by her reproach: "But I distinctly recall you instructing me to take ownership of my inheritance, my Lady," he insisted.

"Of course, you should have announced your intentions to take ownership but you should have given them at least six months to find suitable accommodations! Oh my dear, a defenseless widow cast out of her house; what have you done?" she cried, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "I am extremely relieved that you are leaving my employ, Mr. Collins! I could not in good conscience continue to employ such a heartless, cold-blooded individual to lead the souls in my community. Thank heavens my dear Anne was not here to hear of this devastating story," she said, fanning herself furiously with an ornate fan. "I will thank you to take your leave immediately," she demanded. He bowed grandly and left the house, confused and conflicted about his sudden fall from grace. Upon his return to the parsonage, he made no mention of his conversation with the Lady or his plans to permanently leave Hunsford in the morning.

Prior to their departure the next morning, Collins privately instructed the servants to pack their remaining possessions and send them on to Longbourn as soon as possible. Charlotte was silent as he drove toward Hertfordshire, frequently dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. He told her how proud he was of the Bennet ladies and how they had conducted themselves with the utmost decorum during their darkest hours. She nodded and wept silently as she listened to her husband's comforting tale of the strength and honor of her lifelong friends. When they arrived, he drove the buggy directly to Longbourn and as he assisted Charlotte to the ground, he proudly addressed her as the 'Mistress of Longbourn'. "What do you mean, William?" she asked him suspiciously.

He smiled proudly. "I have taken possession of my legal inheritance," he announced with a grand flair.

Charlotte was immediately horrified: "Where are the Bennets?" she asked him. He averted his eyes and appeared quite guilty. "Where are they, Mr. Collins?" she angrily demanded.

"I am certain that they are being well cared for by their relations," he replied as he walked to the front door of his new abode. She steamed silently, glaring at him. Taking notice of her silent rebellion, he addressed her: "May I remind you that I am now the legal owner of this estate and that you are expected to be my obedient wife? I will not brook any discontent from you," he said sternly. Mr. Hill opened the front door and welcomed his new master into the house. Collins extended his arm to escort his wife into the house; however she stood rooted to the same spot, refusing to move. The fury in her eyes was unmistakable. She turned on her heel and immediately set out walking toward the road to Meryton. He called after her: "Charlotte, please do not walk. I will bring you in the buggy," he offered, feeling quite uncomfortable at this turn of events. While the buggy was being unloaded, she entered the house, walked up the stairs, searched all the bed chambers and observed the empty closets. She allowed him to drive her to Meryton, but no one was at home at the Phillips house and there was no word from any of her acquaintances on the Bennet's location. "There you see, my sweet? They must have traveled to London to stay with Mr. Gardiner," Collins reasoned with is wife. "Let us go home, Charlotte. It is quite cold outside," he observed.

"Yes, quite cold indeed," she agreed, shivering as an icy chill ran up her spine. When they returned to Longbourn, Charlotte locked herself in her chamber and refused to admit her husband.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Comments? Reviews?)


	3. Displaced

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 3: ****Displaced**

**(Previously:** Collins took possession of his inheritance and the future of Bennet ladies was quite uncertain.)

The young girl curtsied and introduced herself to the Bennet ladies as Annabelle Winters. Mrs. Bennet immediately recognized the last name: "Winters? Is Basil Winters your father?" she asked the child who nodded quietly.

Basil Winters was the town lay-about. He was a kind man but held no motivation to to work for a living; he spent most of his time either asking for hand-outs or sleeping behind the shops. Mrs. Bennet had no idea that he had a child. "Where is your Mama, Annabelle," she asked the girl.

Annabelle became suddenly sullen and hung her head: "I killed her, Missus," she said softly.

The Bennet sisters gasped upon hearing this. Mrs. Bennet inquired further: "Surely you did not kill your Mama, Annabelle! What happened to her?" she asked.

"That's what my Papa says – I killed my Mama when I was born," she whispered, raising her fists to her eyes to wipe away the tears. Mrs. Bennet knelt immediately beside her to envelop the small girl into a comforting embrace. "I didn't mean to kill her, Missus!" she cried.

"Of course you did not kill your Mama, you sweet child! Your Papa should not have told you such a terrible story!" Mrs. Bennet said, in a soothing voice, sitting on the ground next to her and pulling the child into her lap. "Sometimes the good Lord calls our loved ones to Heaven and that is what happened to your Mama," she told her, rocking her in her lap. The Bennet sisters all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Where do you live, Annabelle," Elizabeth asked her.

"Not far from here – I can show you," she replied pointing the way. She led them further into the woods and after a short walk they came upon a small structure covered with leaves and branches, with a bed of leaves and a blanket inside; a shelter so small it would only protect a child. There was a brook nearby and a small fire set up as a cooking area. Chickens clucked inside a makeshift chicken pen.

"This is where you live?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head: "Yes, Miss – me and my brother Barnaby."

"Barnaby is your brother?" Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth asked in unison, both shocked to learn that Basil Winters had two children who were left to their own devices. Barnaby was a young boy of nine or ten who did small errands and delivered messages to earn a few pennies. He was known as a street urchin, always alone, always unkempt but seemed to enjoy his station in life.

"Yes, Missus, he brings food and I cook it up on the fire," she explained. They each observed her more carefully and noticed the burns on her sleeves and skirt and her reddened hands.

"Why are your hands red, Annabelle?" Lydia asked her.

"Oh that," she replied, holding her hands up to observe them. "I just finished the laundry and the water is very cold," she said, pointing to the nearby brook. A few items of children's clothing were hanging from low tree branches.

Mrs. Bennet was shocked that such a young child was forced to do such dangerous chores. "How old are you, Annabelle?" she asked; she was astonished to learn that the girl was only five years of age.

"Mama, I need to use the privy," Lydia whispered. They looked around and saw nothing suitable or private.

"I'll show you, Miss," Annabelle replied, taking her hand and leading her to a sheltered area near the brook. "You must tell the others that this is the best place for the privy. It's downstream from where we take our drinking and cooking water." She left Lydia to her privacy.

When Lydia returned, Annabelle showed the ladies her tiny cooking area where pots and kettles were cooking. "You mustn't drink the water from the creek or you'll get sick; it must be boiled and strained first," she told the ladies. She offered them water that had cooled and a bowl of porridge from a pot. Elizabeth marveled at the tiny girl with so many responsibilities on her shoulders.

Barnaby appeared carrying a chicken and he immediately recognized the ladies visiting their sheltered cove. "Mrs. Bennet! Ain't never thought I'd see you here!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed Barnaby, and I never knew that you had a sister or that Basil Winters was your Papa!" Mrs. Bennet replied.

"Me and my sister take care of each other. I got a chicken from the street so we can eat eggs in the morning," he said placing the chicken inside the pen with the other chickens.

"How long have you and Annabelle lived here, Barnaby?" Kitty asked.

"We used to live in the stable where Papa worked on Mr. Chapel's estate but Mr. Chapel moved away and the stable burnt down," he explained. The Bennet ladies all nodded their heads as they recalled the elderly gentleman. The estate had been left in disrepair and had not had another owner since. Barnaby and Annabelle had obviously been left to care for themselves. "The housekeeper, Mrs. Henderson, took care of me and Annabelle, but she moved away two years ago," he told them. Noticing their disapproval, he added: "My Papa ain't a bad man, ma'am; he just misses our Mama awful bad."

Barnaby reached into his pocket, retrieved two shillings and handed them to Mrs. Bennet. "I'm terrible sorry, Mrs. Bennet," he said with remorse. "I stole this from you last year," he admitted.

She was astonished at this announcement: "Are you quite certain, Barnaby? I have no memory of it!" she told him.

"Yes ma'am, I took it from your pocket," he said, hanging his head.

"You picked her pocket?" Mary exclaimed, shocked that such a young boy was capable of such treachery.

"My Papa taught me, Miss. He's an expert, he is," he said proudly.

"Barnaby, picking pockets is a risky occupation. Surely there must be better ways to earn a living," Mary suggested. "What if you were to be caught? Who would take care of Annabelle?" she asked.

"I been caught a few times; they just scold me and let me go," he boasted.

"I assure you, Barnaby, when you are older, they will not let you go," Mary told him.

He nodded his head and was silent. After a few minutes he jumped up: "I have to catch our supper," he said grabbing a crude fishing pole from the ground and rushing off to the brook. Lydia and Kitty ran after him to observe.

The Bennet ladies enjoyed a fish meal that evening with the two children. Darkness fell in the sheltered cove and the ladies huddled near the fire while the children slept in the tiny shelter. Mary recited prayers while the others listened quietly. After the others had fallen asleep, Elizabeth said a silent prayer of her own for strength and courage to withstand the challenges ahead for her family. She put two branches on the fire, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her while she listened to the crackling fire and the quiet calls of an owl in the tree overhead.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	4. Condolences

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 4: ****Condolences**

**(Previously:** The Bennets spent the day with new acquaintances.)

**==oo==**

Dear Darcy,

As is our annual custom, you and Fitzwilliam are to come to Rosings to celebrate Easter and review the Rosings accounts. Your arrival is expected no later than 23 March.

Anne is looking forward to seeing her favorite cousin.

Affectionately,

Aunt Catherine

p.s. I am currently searching for a new parson; Mr. Collins has taken possession of his inheritance. If you know of a suitable candidate, please bring his credentials with you.

**==oo==**

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in his study at Pemberley re-reading the letter from his aunt. Normally he would have merely perused the invitation, which was rather intended as a command, and written his reply of acceptance. But something worried him: _'Collins has taken possession of his inheritance.'_ "Was Collins not due to inherit Longbourn?" he wondered. He recalled that the estate had been entailed away to the male line making Collins the next in line to inherit; but this could only have happened upon the demise of Mr. Bennet. He raked his fingers through his hair as he realized the terrible truth: Mr. Bennet had died and Elizabeth was suffering the loss of her dear father. He had admired Elizabeth's close relationship with her father during their brief acquaintance last autumn. It had been quite obvious that Elizabeth was her father's favorite; she had her father's dry wit and sarcasm. It pained him to know that she had suffered such a heartbreaking loss, similar to the loss he experienced when his beloved father had passed away.

**~~oo~~**

He had spent the last few weeks at Pemberley recalling the time he had spent in Hertfordshire. His initial impression of Elizabeth Bennet was that she was exceedingly beautiful and quite enchanting with her captivating eyes and lively demeanor. When he left Hertfordshire, he had come to the conclusion that as enchanting and tempting as she was, a match with her was quite impossible; his family would never approve and it was quite possible that his sister's future match would be jeopardized by such an ill-advised match. Elizabeth would make an excellent wife for some fortunate fellow of lesser standing.

However, since coming home to Pemberley his thoughts and dreams had been invaded quite persistently with visions of the lovely Elizabeth. When he closed his eyes he could see her sparkling eyes and hear her delightful laughter. When he slept, his admiration went to more physical levels; in his dreams he had held her, kissed her and enjoyed her charms more intimately. He reconsidered his initial logic; she is the daughter of a gentleman, she is well read, beautiful, intelligent, witty, lively, playful, beautiful, a devoted sister, a loyal friend, fairly accomplished, kind and beautiful. "What is to be done?" he groaned. He thought of her almost constantly, regretting his hasty retreat from Netherfield.

But how could he justify making such a match when he had been quite insistent that Charles Bingley give up Elizabeth's elder sister? He had observed his friend's infatuation with Jane Bennet; however he observed no signs of infatuation from her, leading him to believe that if Charles persisted with the match, he would be destined to a loveless marriage. Adding to his concern, however, was the mother; when Mrs. Bennet announced that her daughter was expecting an offer from Charles, Darcy was certain that Jane would agree to the match simply to please her mother, not for the sake of her own happiness. Charles had been distraught when they left Hertfordshire and was still morose since the separation, leading Darcy to believe that while his suffering was severe, it would have been far worse if the attachment had been allowed to continue.

But then there was Elizabeth; beautiful, lovely Elizabeth. How could he live without her? How could he stand aside and allow another man to marry her? The very idea was alarming; certainly he could never permit that eventuality, he thought. He had to see her again but how was that to be arranged? He was at a loss to formulate an acceptable plan.

**~~oo~~**

Now with his aunt's letter in his hand, his next move was unmistakable; he must go to Hertfordshire immediately and express his condolences to his lovely Elizabeth.

**==oo==**

Dear Aunt Catherine,

It is with deepest regret that I inform you that I must decline your invitation for our annual Easter celebration. I shall be unavoidably detained by estate business; however I am certain that Richard will perform the review admirably.

I shall look forward to seeing you at another time.

Fondly,

FD

**==oo==**

"But why, William? Why must you go away?" Georgiana Darcy asked with misty eyes.

Darcy had mentioned Elizabeth's name to his sister on a few occasions, but had never confided his increasing affections for the lady. "A dear friend has recently lost her father and I must pay a sympathy call on her," he told her.

Georgiana gasped in surprise: "Oh dear, I am terribly sorry!" the sensitive girl replied. After a moment's pause, she inquired: "A dear lady friend?"

He hesitated briefly and then replied: "Yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You may recall that I made her acquaintance in Hertfordshire," he explained.

Georgiana did indeed recall the lady's name mentioned with great frequency in his letters during his stay in Hertfordshire; however, no amount of encouragement would entice him to discuss Miss Elizabeth after he had returned home. "I look forward to one day making her acquaintance myself," she told her brother. "I hope you will express my condolences to Miss Elizabeth and her family, William."

"Indeed I shall," he replied with a sad smile, knowing that she and Elizabeth would enjoy a close friendship, were they ever to meet.

**~~oo~~**

Darcy left Derbyshire that day and traveled to Hertfordshire with mixed emotions; he was anxious to see Elizabeth and offer any support he possibly could at this difficult time in her life. But – what would he say to her? Would she welcome his visit? Would she be glad to see him? How would he explain his sudden departure last November? Had she missed him as much as he had missed her? Two days later, he arrived at Longbourn, fully expecting to see Elizabeth.

Upon his arrival at Longbourn, his astonishment and displeasure could not have been more evident. Mrs. Collins sat silently while her loathsome husband explained that he had the family removed the day of the funeral. Darcy's mind went into a tumult as the revolting toad mentioned how he acted on the advice of Lady Catherine in taking immediate possession of his inheritance. Darcy jumped to his feet and began pacing back and forth in front of the windows in a state of alarm. "Where are the Bennets, Mr. Collins?" he asked, fraught with worry.

Collins hemmed and hawed, obviously discomfited by such a question: "Well, it appears that they have gone to London to stay with Mrs. Bennet's brother, Mr. Gardiner," he replied, without much confidence.

Darcy was outraged! Collins had thrown the Bennet women out of their home, probably on the advice of his aunt. How was he to bear the consequences of his aunt's influence on the formerly subservient parson? He respectfully requested a private meeting with Collins and Charlotte rose to check on tea for her visitor. Darcy rose to his full height to address the repulsive man: "Mr. Collins, I am exceedingly relieved that you have left the clergy. A man of your caliber has no place in the church," he said with disdain.

Collins puffed up upon hearing this: "Why, I thank you for bestowing such a grand compliment on me Sir! I agree that I have always been destined to live the life of a landed gentleman. I enjoyed my time in service to your aunt but I think this lifestyle shall suit me exceedingly well," he replied with a satisfied smile.

Darcy stared down at Collins with steely eyes: "You mistake me, Mr. Collins, if you think my intent was to pay you a compliment; I intended no such thing. Any man who would even consider throwing six helpless women into the street is certainly not a man of God. Did your divinity training teach you to turn a blind eye on your own family?" he asked, his anger now on full display.

Collins became nervous upon observing the gentleman's angry countenance: "Certainly you can have no quarrel with me taking possession of my legally appointed property, Mr. Darcy," he reasoned, confused by the gentleman's outburst.

He glared at the diminutive man with contempt: "As small as Longbourn is, it is spacious enough to house all of the Bennet women in addition to you and your wife. Certainly better arrangements could have been made. As the head of the family, are you not responsible for their protection? What if harm has come to them? How will you live with the consequences, Collins?" he inquired, intending to humiliate and shame him for his deplorable actions.

Of course, Collins felt no shame: "They have moved in with family, I am certain," he insisted. "Of course, none of this would have happened if Elizabeth had accepted my suit," he said in a haughty manner.

Darcy was horrified! "You proposed marriage to Miss Elizabeth?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, of course, I would have preferred the eldest daughter; her beauty is far beyond that of any woman I have ever met, but I was led to believe that she was soon to be engaged and I was forced to settle for Elizabeth. She is not as beautiful as her elder sister but she would have made a most excellent bed partner, to be sure," he said with a disturbing smile.

Darcy clenched his fists and struggled to keep his temper in check. "I would thank you not to speak of Miss Elizabeth in such terms, Sir," he snarled.

Darcy's anger had no effect on Collins: "I am merely making an observation between gentlemen, Sir. She is quite a firebrand to be sure, but unfortunately, she rejected me, so I proposed to my sweet Charlotte, instead."

Darcy felt as though he was moments away from pummeling the insensitive oaf to a bloody pulp; however, he decided on a different tactic. "As landed gentry, we are expected to show kindness to those less fortunate than we are. I expect that you will follow the example of my Aunt, who has been exceedingly benevolent to those beneath her station," he said, appealing to the fool's tendency to imitate those above his station.

This pronouncement struck Collins like a revelation from above: "Yes Sir, Mr. Darcy, I agree completely! I fully intend to follow in Lady Catherine's footsteps and show compassion to those less fortunate than I. I thank you prodigiously for calling on me. Sir," he said as he bowed deeply and walked to the study. Charlotte entered with a tea tray and placed it on a small table, inviting Darcy to sit with her.

Darcy was desperate for news of Elizabeth: "Mrs. Collins, what has become of Miss Elizabeth?" he asked with the greatest concern.

Charlotte gazed at him with disdain: "Why is it any concern of yours?" she asked.

Darcy was startled by her demeanor and question: "I care for her," he replied with all sincerity.

"If you cared for her, why did you leave Hertfordshire last November? Your departure was so sudden and so shocking! You and Mr. Bingley took no leave of the Bennets; poor Jane has suffered miserably at the loss of Mr. Bingley, she loved him so and still suffers to this day!" she replied angrily.

Darcy had been unaware that Miss Bennet had formed any attachment to Charles. Apparently his impression of her had been mistaken. He thought back to his reasons for wanting to leave Hertfordshire so quickly and the dangers that the Bennet sisters had presented to him and his friend. "The reasons for our departure seem irrelevant now, Mrs. Collins. My only concern is for the well-being of Miss Elizabeth and her family," he said gravely.

Charlotte made no attempt to conceal her anger: "You have never bestowed your concern or good opinion on the Bennets before, Mr. Darcy! Your arrogance and selfish distain for the feelings of others could hardly be interpreted as concern! If you were so concerned, why did you leave? Concern indeed! Your harsh assessment of Lizzy's lack of beauty was most deeply felt," she angrily told him. He stared at her in speechless astonishment. "Certainly you recall saying that she was not handsome, do you not?" she angrily demanded.

He looked away, unable to encounter her gaze: "I was unaware that I had been overheard," he said, deeply ashamed.

"Lizzy overheard you herself! If your insult was intended to discourage her affections, your goal was most certainly achieved, Mr. Darcy. If you had behaved in a more gentlemanly manner, she would not be so set against you!"

His heart sank; how foolishly he had acted; he had actually poisoned Elizabeth against him with his thoughtlessness. "Where is she, Mrs. Collins? I implore you! Have you seen her?" he asked, with all humility.

She sadly shook her head: "I have not. I have searched for her with no success." Sensing his despair, she continued: "What can be done, Mr. Darcy? I am quite desperate for news of her location," she said, reaching out to grasp his hand. They agreed to keep each other informed of any news and that Mr. Collins was not to learn of their collaboration.

**==VIA EXPRESS==**

Dear Aunt,

It should come as no surprise to you that an acquaintance of mine, Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, was recently evicted from her home on the same day that her beloved husband of three and twenty years was laid to rest. There has been no word of the widow or her five daughters since that fateful day.

I have heard a report of a most alarming nature that your former parson acted on your advice in this matter. It is my fervent wish that this report is a deliberate falsehood and I beg you to confirm that you played no role in the disgraceful action against Mrs. Bennet and her daughters.

Your nephew,

FD

**==oo==**

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. May I have your comments and reviews?)


	5. Seclusion

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 5: ****Seclusion**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you for your follows, favorites, lovely reviews and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

**(Previously:** Darcy learned of Elizabeth's loss and was horrified to learn that the Bennets had been evicted from their home.)

Barnaby was in the center of Meryton searching for a method of acquiring a few coins when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Mrs. Hill, the Longbourn housekeeper approaching him. "Barnaby, my dear boy; I wonder if you can be of assistance?" she asked the clever boy, offering him a few pennies. "Did you see the Bennet family before they left for London?" she inquired.

He eagerly pocketed the coins. "I seen the Bennet's, Missus, but they ain't in London," he told her. Mrs. Hill was astonished to hear his story and demanded to be brought to the Bennets immediately. Upon her arrival at the sheltered cove, Mrs. Hill embraced her former mistress and wept with relief. The Bennets were filled with joy upon seeing their former housekeeper and a happy reunion ensued. Lydia angrily relayed the story of their eviction and her sisters sadly confirmed the details. The Bennet ladies were promised that their plight would soon be over.

Mrs. Hill returned immediately to Meryton and went to the Meryton Inn to inform Darcy of her discovery. He was elated to learn that Elizabeth was nearby and was in good health. He hired a horse and buggy and drove Mrs. Hill to the sheltered cove with the intention of bringing them back to the inn with them. When they arrived, he observed the five women in their black mourning attire, appearing to be in good health, though somewhat exhausted. The ladies were all wearing their winter coats, bonnets and gloves; their coats were soiled from being dragged on the ground. He was relieved to see Elizabeth but his heart broke to see her looking despondent and avoiding his eyes. Upon closer inspection, she had dark smudges under her eyes, probably due to lack of sleep. _"I must get her to a proper shelter immediately,"_ he thought.

Mrs. Bennet was astonished to see the gentleman and greeted him warmly, as though she was receiving him into her drawing room at Longbourn. "Mr. Darcy, how good of you to come! Please come and sit with us," she said, directing him to a blanket on the ground. They exchanged the usual formalities, expressing condolences upon the passing of their loved one, inquiring after the health of each other's families and discussing the state of the roads and weather. Darcy found this to be quite perplexing, considering that his hostess was living outdoors, exposed to the elements in the middle of winter. He noticed a small child staring at him in awe, who seemed to be part of their group and he was introduced to Annabelle; he was told the story about Annabelle and Barnaby's kindness during their time in the sheltered cove.

Elizabeth was horrified that Darcy was observing her in her unkempt appearance and living in such rustic squalor. She was ashamed of her reduced circumstances and avoided his eyes, keeping silent while her Mama discussed trivial topics of no consequence with Darcy.

"I notice that Miss Bennet is not among you, Mrs. Bennet? I hope she is well," Darcy inquired.

"Thank goodness, yes! My dear Jane traveled to London with my brother and sister Gardiner. She has been spared from her sisters' fate," she told him, looking away.

He gazed at each of the sisters who were all avoiding his eyes. He could not allow this horrific situation to continue. "You must allow me to assist you, Mrs. Bennet!" Darcy insisted, hoping that he would be permitted to bring them in out of the elements.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how kind of you; but you must not trouble yourself! My Sister Phillips shall return to Meryton shortly and we shall all be perfectly comfortable in the meantime," she insisted.

He was desperate to get them to a suitable shelter. "I am currently staying at the Meryton Inn, Mrs. Bennet, and I would be pleased if you would allow me to acquire rooms for you and your daughters," he suggested.

"I thank you again and again for your generous offer, Mr. Darcy; however, I must respectfully decline. We are currently in mourning and are expected to remain in seclusion," she told the gentleman.

Frustrated by her insistent refusal to accept his assistance he turned his gaze to Elizabeth, "Miss Elizabeth, I wonder if I might have a private word with you," he asked. She seemed surprised by this request but rose to take his offered arm and they walked a small distance away but still within view of her family. "Miss Elizabeth, I wonder if you might prevail upon your mother to accept my offer of rooms at the Meryton Inn. You and your family would be infinitely safer and more comfortable there," he suggested.

"We would never be able to repay such a kindness, Mr. Darcy," she told him. "Our station in life has declined considerably; we are penniless and not worthy of your attentions," she said, hanging her head in shame.

Tipping her chin up to meet her eyes, he replied with desperation: "No Miss Elizabeth, there is no need to repay me. I offer my assistance to you because it pains my heart to see you living in this way, because I love you, because I need you, because I cannot imagine my life without you," he implored her, grasping her hands and gazing deeply into her eyes.

She was surprised upon hearing his declaration: "I fear that you imagined your life without me quite well, Mr. Darcy. Both you and Mr. Bingley have lived quite well without my sister and me, I should think," she told him, pulling her hands from his grasp. "You left without a word! I can even imagine that it was your influence that convinced Mr. Bingley to leave Jane. Please do not offer to me out of an imagined sense of duty, Mr. Darcy, as it is not your responsibility to rescue me. I am no damsel in distress in need of rescue by a knight in shining armor riding in on his trusty steed."

He was amazed by her stubborn pride: "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth, but you are the very embodiment of a damsel in distress; cast out into the street by the evil overlord; forced to forage for berries and sleeping in the hedgerows!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

The fire sparked in her eyes as she replied with defiance: "This damsel is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, as you well know, Mr. Darcy! I have survived all this time without a knight in shining armor and I am confident that a solution will be found for me and my family!"

"Miss Elizabeth, I beg of you!" he pleaded with her.

"I would not want my family to suffer the same fate as Mr. Wickham," she said with fire burning in her eyes.

"_Wickham?_" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, he has told me of his misfortunes!" she snarled at him with contempt.

"His misfortunes?" he asked, observing the anger in her eyes. _"What misfortunes could that blackguard have possibly suffered that were not caused by his own hand?"_ he wondered.

"He has been reduced to his current state of poverty by your infliction!" she told him angrily. "Can you deny it, Mr. Darcy? That you withheld the advantages that have been designed for him?"

Darcy surmised that Wickham had told Elizabeth about the living at Kympton that had been bequeathed to him by his father, but important parts of the story had apparently been omitted. However, at the present moment, he was desperate to get her out of the elements. "Miss Elizabeth, perhaps we can discuss this at the Inn," he appealed to her.

"I am confident that you could have nothing to say that I would care to hear, Mr. Darcy," She said with no emotion, bobbed a quick curtsy and left him to return to her family.

He watched her walk away and return to her blanket on the ground. He bowed to the remaining ladies, who had obviously witnessed their exchange and took his leave. Crestfallen, he walked back to the road and drove Mrs. Hill back to Longbourn. He met briefly with Charlotte to relay the most recent development. She gave him the Gardiners address in London and assured him that she and Mrs. Hill would provide the ladies with a warm meal and extra blankets before nightfall.

**==VIA EXPRESS==**

Dear Charles,

I have two issues to relay to you but I begin with the most important.

First, Mr. Bennet passed away suddenly and the Bennets are devastated. After the funeral, Miss Bennet traveled to London to stay with her Uncle Gardiner at 134 Gracechurch Street in Cheapside. I would be eternally grateful if you would call on them and deliver the enclosed letter.

Second, I should not have insisted on your separation from Miss Bennet. She holds you in the highest regard and has suffered greatly from your separation. I beg your forgiveness in my interference and hope that you will be able to forgive my intrusion into your private affairs.

Yours, etc.

FD

**==oo==**

Dear Mr. Gardiner,

It is with the deepest regret that I inform you that on the very day of Mr. Bennet's funeral, Mr. Collins evicted Mrs. Bennet and her daughters from Longbourn. Since the Phillips' are out of town, the Bennets are presently without accommodations, living out of doors with no roof over their heads. I had no success with my offer to acquire rooms for them at the Meryton Inn. I implore you to return forthwith to Hertfordshire to assist the Bennet ladies.

Yours, etc.

Fitzwilliam Darcy

**==oo==**

The next morning, Darcy left instructions with the Inn proprietor to locate Barnaby immediately. When the boy was presented to him he explained his plan, took him to the shops to purchase food and supplies, and then paid him to deliver the items to the sheltered cove. "_If the ladies will not accept my assistance, they certainly will not refuse the boy," _he thought. Barnaby was instructed to return to the Meryton Inn after making his delivery and report any news from the Bennets. Darcy also paid him a few extra coins to watch the Phillips house and advise him of their return from London.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	6. Stable Accommodations

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 6: ****Stable Accommodations**

**(Dear Readers: **Thank you for your reviews and comments!)

**(Previously:** Darcy finally learned of the Bennet's location but they declined his assistance.)

Upon lengthy consideration and the consistent refusal of his wife to admit him into her chamber, Collins decided to open his heart to his poorer, less advantaged cousins and invite them to stay at Longbourn. He set out in the buggy, accompanied by Mrs. Hill, in search of the wayward cousins. Mrs. Hill directed him to the sheltered cove where they had been staying and he was astonished to see their obvious state of poor health. He was quite embarrassed to observe their tattered clothes and unkempt appearance. _"Certainly women of breeding would never have allowed their appearance to decline to their current state," _he thought. "_Well, no matter, we do not have the luxury of choosing our relatives and I shall do my best to enlighten them on the benefits of proper hygiene after they have been installed in their new quarters_," he decided.

"Mr. Collins! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as Collins approached the sheltered cove with Mrs. Hill.

"My dear cousins, you can well imagine my surprise when Mrs. Hill informed me that you had not been welcomed by your sister Phillips! I had no idea that you were in want of accommodations!" he told them, trying to maintain a compassionate façade.

"My Brother and Sister Phillips had business to attend to in London and left the day after the funeral. I have every confidence that they will welcome us upon their return," Mrs. Bennet proudly told him as she remained seated on her makeshift settee.

"I must insist that you return with me to Longbourn, Cousins! I could not live with myself knowing that you have no shelter," Collins told them.

"Did you not cast us out to live in the hedgerows, Cousin?" Elizabeth asked him, dripping with sarcasm.

He was offended by this suggestion: "Certainly not, I felt certain that the Phillips or the Gardiners were caring for you since I last saw you," he replied.

"Do you mean when you coldly threw us out of our home?" Lydia sneered.

Attempting to gain control of the situation, he replied: "I can perfectly understand how you might have cause to distrust me, but I assure you I have your best interest at heart." Elizabeth realized that he was probably here on Charlotte's insistence.

"We shall only stay until my Sister Phillips returns from London," Mrs. Bennet insisted.

"Of course," he agreed; "whatever suits you," he replied, eager to put this distasteful episode behind him.

"I shall not go without Annabelle," Elizabeth insisted, holding the child in front of her.

He gazed at the tiny gutter snipe with her torn and scorched dress and coat, wearing shoes meant for a boy. "Am I to shelter every stray in Hertfordshire?" he asked, with no small amount of annoyance. Five sets of eyes glared angrily at him and he relented. He waited impatiently as the ladies loaded their trunks onto the buggy, _("Must they dawdle so?"_ thought he) and they finally climbed aboard. He drove to Longbourn, but instead of stopping in the front of the house, he drove around to the back and stopped in front of the stable. He dismounted quickly and instructed the stableman to unload the buggy and bring the trunks into the stable. Upon observing the horrified reactions from his cousins, he timidly explained: "Of course, this is a temporary arrangement until more permanent accommodations can be made," he told them, walking into the stable and showing them where they would be staying. "There is plenty of room here to accommodate all of you; you should be quite comfortable here indeed," he boasted with a confident smile.

Kitty cried and Mary placed a comforting arm around her younger sister. "I am not sleeping in the stable, Mama! I would rather live in the hedgerows than be treated like livestock!" Lydia complained bitterly. The sisters had all felt some sense of relief at the prospect of sleeping in their own beds again; this arrangement came as a complete surprise. Mrs. Bennet was shocked beyond all reason that the man who had thrown her out of her home was now offering to house her in the stable. She was attempting to formulate a response when Elizabeth spoke up.

"Mr. Collins, certainly there is room in the house for the five of us. We will not take up much room and we will be of no bother to the staff. If you are offended by my presence in the house, then I shall stay here in the stable while my mother and sisters go inside. Certainly you could have no objections to my suggestion," she implored him.

"I agree with Lizzy!" Charlotte called out from the door of the stable. The Bennets turned to observe Charlotte and Mr. Hill standing in the doorway and ran to embrace them. Their tearful reunion was accompanied with relief that they had been found in relatively good health. Charlotte observed their weary faces and tattered clothes and glared at her husband, who had stood by silently during the tearful exchange. "The ladies are all coming inside, Mr. Collins!" Charlotte announced, hooking arms with Elizabeth and heading for the door.

Collins ran to block the door. "No, Mrs. Collins, I must insist as master of Longbourn, as head of this household and as your husband that my wishes are to be obeyed," he said firmly.

"Very well, Mr. Collins," Charlotte replied, as she walked to a hay bale and sat down. "I shall stay in the stable as well," she announced quietly but firmly.

He was outraged: "**Certainly not, Mrs. Collins, I forbid it!"** he shouted. "My instructions shall be carried out precisely as I have ordered!" he insisted, firmly standing his ground.

Making no attempt to move from her current location, Charlotte glared at him in stony silence. Collins stormed out, leaving them alone. Mrs. Hill returned, followed by Mr. Hill and Betsy carrying linens and blankets to make their sleeping quarters as comfortable as possible. A meal was brought in which the ladies shared with their former servants. Afterwards, the younger sisters fell quickly to sleep from sheer exhaustion and Mrs. Bennet rocked in her old chair, which had been brought in for her comfort. Elizabeth and Charlotte huddled together and exchanged whispered stories of the past few days; Elizabeth told her friend of her father's accident, his funeral, their eviction, and their time in the sheltered cove with Annabelle and Barnaby. Charlotte relayed the story of Mr. Collins' deception. Elizabeth inquired about the Longbourn tenants and was told that the Morgans had recently lost their eight year old daughter. "Not Melissa!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yes, I am so sorry, Lizzy! She was taken ill and passed suddenly, she explained. "The Morgans are distraught."

Elizabeth cried inconsolably and Annabelle embraced her. "Please do not worry, Miss Lizzy! My Mama will take care of Melissa in heaven," she explained.

Elizabeth was astonished by the compassion shown by the young child. She and Charlotte suddenly appeared to come to the same conclusion. They exchanged knowing glances, recognizing their similar thoughts: "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do you suppose it is possible?" Charlotte asked.

"I believe it is, Charlotte!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I shall inquire with the Morgans first thing in the morning," Charlotte decided.

"And I shall inquire with Basil," Elizabeth replied, feeling great comfort in this possibility. Although her own future was somewhat uncertain, Annabelle might have an opportunity for a fresh start with loving parents. A life with a house and a home and caring guardians would be far preferable to the life she lived with Barnaby. Annabelle would fit perfectly into the Morgan family, if they were willing and, of course, if Basil would agree to it.

"Mr. Darcy was quite desperate to find you, Lizzy" Charlotte informed her.

"Yes, we saw him," she admitted

"He was quite troubled," Charlotte told her. When she received no reply, she added: "He loves you, Lizzy."

She sighed: "Oh Charlotte, why are the men in our lives so undeserving of our love?" she asked.

Charlotte sighed: "I know, but at least your gentleman is trying to win your affections; mine is just trying my patience!" she exclaimed and they giggled quietly. She pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Elizabeth: "Barnaby delivered a letter for you. Mr. Darcy told him to put it into my hands and that I was to deliver it to you," she explained.

Elizabeth slipped the letter into her pocket. "I shall read it in the morning," she sighed. Even if she had been inclined to read the letter, the stable was completely dark so reading it now was impossible. She laid down on the makeshift bed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of her loved ones sleeping nearby. Even though she would have preferred the comfort of her own bed, she found that sharing the stable with her family, the horses and cats was oddly comforting. When she was confident that the others were sleeping comfortably, she allowed herself to relax and finally fell asleep.

Charlotte, Mr. and Mrs. Hill and Betsy also slept in the stable that night. In the excitement and relief of having the Bennets safely back at Longbourn, Charlotte had forgotten to send word to the Meryton Inn.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	7. Widows Grief

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 7: ****Widows Grief**

**(Previously:** Collins finally offered shelter to the Bennet ladies.)

Lady Catherine read the letter from her nephew and was grieved that Mr. Collins had coldly evicted the Bennet widow and her children from their home. How he could have misinterpreted her advice was beyond her comprehension. "This is not to be borne!" she exclaimed as she clenched the letter in her fist. She was resolved to correct the situation immediately.

She traveled to Longbourn to call on Collins. "Lady Catherine, what a pleasure it is to see you," Collins exclaimed bowing deeply to his former employer. "Welcome to my humble abode. May I offer you a cup of tea?" he asked, hoping that she had reversed her previous rejection and would consider him a gentleman worthy of her acquaintance.

"I should say not!" she angrily replied. "Mr. Collins, I demand to know what amends have been made to rectify the eviction of the Bennet family?" she asked in a decisive manner.

"Why, of course, your Ladyship!" he replied. "I am pleased to announce that the ladies are now living under my roof," he said, twitching nervously.

"Well, I am relieved that you have come to your senses! Imagine my distress upon hearing of the Bennet's plight!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree, that was most unfortunate, but the misunderstanding has been corrected and I am pleased to inform you that they are under my care. I intended to write to you to inform you of the resolution. I thank you most heartily for your concern in this matter and regret that you have traveled all this way," he replied, hoping she would be satisfied with his explanation.

"Yes, that is a most satisfactory resolution," she said, turning her head and surveying the room. "Where are the Bennet ladies?" she asked.

"Of course, the ladies are all exhausted from their ordeal and have yet to arise for the day," he said, shifting nervously, his eyes darting to and fro.

"I see," she replied suspiciously. "Very well then I shall not detain you, Mr. Collins. I bid you good day," she said, taking her leave.

Collins watched her walk out to her carriage and speak to a footman, who had accompanied her on her journey. He assisted her into the carriage and Collins breathed a sigh of relief that he had successfully avoided a more stringent interrogation from the Lady. He turned away from the window and did not witness the events that next took place. Instead of leaving Longbourn, the carriage drove behind the house to the stable where the Lady dismounted and entered the stable.

"Lady Catherine!" Charlotte exclaimed, rushing to the door to greet her.

Observing the group of ladies sitting on blanket-covered hay bales, Lady Catherine addressed Charlotte: "I assume these are the Bennet ladies," she said in her haughty manner.

Charlotte replied that they were indeed the Bennet ladies and introduced them to the Lady, who greeted each one of them with warmth and affection. "Mrs. Bennet, I offer my most sincere condolences to you and your daughters upon the loss of your beloved husband. I am a widow myself and I share your grief," she told Mrs. Bennet.

"Thank you, Lady Catherine, you are most kind," Mrs. Bennet replied, feeling quite awkward at receiving the grand Lady in the stable.

The Lady walked around the stable and noticed that the ladies had attempted to make the stable as comfortable as possible. "All the comforts of home, I see, Mrs. Collins," she said sarcastically.

"Believe me, Lady Catherine, this arrangement is not of my choosing," Charlotte replied.

The Lady held up her hand to silence Charlotte. "Mrs. Bennet, I must insist that you and your daughters leave this place immediately," she told the ladies with conviction. The Bennet sisters grasped each other's hands for comfort and strength. "You must come with me to the Meryton Inn as my guests. I should never forgive myself knowing that you have been thusly treated by someone formerly in my employ," she announced.

"Oh Lady Catherine, that is a most generous offer. You and Mr. Darcy have been most kind with your generous invitations, but I should not want to impose on your kindness," Mrs. Bennet graciously replied with eyes cast down.

"Mrs. Bennet, I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment. I have come here with a determined resolution of carrying my purpose and I shall not be dissuaded from it! I must insist that you satisfy my desire to assist a fellow widow in the hour of her greatest need. I refuse to tolerate the circumstances that you and your daughters currently find yourselves," she insisted.

"Lady Catherine!" Collins called from the door of the stable with a surprised Darcy standing behind him; he immediately rushed into the stable to be by Elizabeth's side. Collins addressed his former employer: "A noble Lady such as yourself should not be exposed to the filth and stench of the stable; please come back inside the house!" he implored her.

"I am well acquainted with filth and stench, Mr. Collins," she sneered at him. "I am ashamed of you! You are a disgrace! The offences you have committed against these women are not to be endured! I shall announce to everyone within my circle and beyond what you have done to them! I shall carry my point! You shall be censured, slighted and despised by the community! You shall be the contempt of the world! You may depend on it!" she announced angrily, her nostrils flaring with anger. Collins shrank in stature, hung his head and backed away from the door, disappearing from view.

Darcy could hardly contain his joy at finding Elizabeth: "Miss Elizabeth, I am greatly relieved to find you safe. Barnaby had no information…" he stopped abruptly, realizing that he had not addressed anyone else in the stable, including the lady of the house. "Mrs. Collins, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennets," he said, bowing formally. "Aunt Catherine, I am greatly relieved to see you all," he told them. "Please Aunt, please help me to convince the ladies to come to the Meryton Inn!" he implored her. "These accommodations are unacceptable!"

"That has already been done, Darcy!" she replied and immediately began ordering her footmen and driver to collect the ladies belongings and load them into her carriage. Since the carriage could not accommodate all of the passengers and cargo, Charlotte followed behind in Collins' buggy with Elizabeth and Annabelle; Darcy followed behind on his horse. They arrived at the Meryton Inn and Lady Catherine secured accommodations for them, including Charlotte. The proprietor was only expecting one guest who had written ahead but each guest was provided with a room. Lady Catherine ordered supper for her party and instructed her nephew to join them promptly at five o'clock.

**~~oo~~**

Elizabeth was in her room waiting for the maid to come assist her with her bath when she found Mr. Darcy's letter in her pocket. She quickly broke the seal and began to read.

**==oo==**

Dear Miss Elizabeth,

Please forgive my forward presumptions on writing to you in this manner. We have many misunderstandings between us that must be clarified and I shall endeavor to do so herewith. First I must renew the declaration that I expressed to you yesterday: I love you, my dearest, loveliest Miss Elizabeth. I must apologize sincerely for leaving Hertfordshire so abruptly last November; I foolishly believed that encouraging your affections would be unwise due to my family's expectations for me to find a match with a wealthy woman. It was not until I returned to Pemberley that I realized that no wealthy woman of my acquaintance possesses your wealth of charm and beauty. I have spent my days and nights thinking only of you.

I must also apologize for insulting your appearance on the night we met. I did not intend for anyone to hear me; my only intent was to force Charles to cease his insistence to have me dance. Before I danced with you at the Netherfield ball, dancing was quite possibly my least favorite occupation. I have since come to regret declining to dance with you that night. We could very well have come to an understanding by now were it not for my thoughtlessness. Mrs. Collins informed me that you overheard my remark and she has reproached me quite severely for it. I am heartily sorry for it and I beg your forgiveness. You are indeed the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance.

On the matter of Charles Bingley and your sister, I confess that I did play a role in their separation which I have since come to regret. I observed your sister most carefully on the night of the Netherfield ball and was unable to detect any hint of regard for my friend. Charles has suffered much heartache in the pursuit of love with women who held no regard for him and my only desire was to prevent future heartbreak. Mrs. Collins informed me that I was quite mistaken about your sister's regard for Charles and has reproached me for this as well. I apologize for my interference in your sister's happiness and have sent an express to Charles which he should have received by now. I encouraged him to go to your uncle's home to renew his acquaintance with Miss Bennet. I apologize again and again for my offences against you and beg your forgiveness.

Finally, on the matter of Mr. Wickham, I suspect that he has only told you parts of our history. I shall tell you the truth. As Wickham probably told you, we grew up and went to university together. My father had a great affection for Wickham and bequeathed him the living at Kympton but when the living became available, Wickham instead demanded the amount of the living in cash. He was paid the full amount due to him and I was relieved to have seen the last of him. However, three years later, after he had spent his entire inheritance of three thousand pounds, he returned and demanded the Kympton living again. I am confident that you would not blame me for refusing him, Miss Elizabeth. Certainly a man with his preference for idleness and gaming ought not to be a clergyman. The acquaintance was severed and I expected never to see him again. However, last summer he followed my sister to Ramsgate where she was persuaded to consent to an elopement. If I had not decided to surprise my sister with an unannounced visit, she would have married Wickham and he would have taken possession of her inheritance of thirty thousand pounds. In addition, his revenge on me would have been complete. He left her broken hearted and she was inconsolable for months afterwards; she was fifteen years old at the time.

My dear, sweet Miss Elizabeth, I know of the affection that you hold for your dear sisters and I must assure you that I hold the same affection for my sister. I disclose this story to you in the strictest of confidence in the hopes that you will not think me unfeeling or disdainful for the feelings of others, as Mrs. Collins has accused me. My disdain for Wickham is due to his offences against me and my family. Like you, I would do anything in my power to protect the people I love. It is my deepest hope that you will reconsider my offer.

I also beg you to reconsider my offer of rooms at the Meryton Inn. If you find any impropriety with or have any objections to staying in the inn while I am also a guest, I would gladly agree to change places with you and stay with Barnaby while you enjoy the comforts of the inn. It pains me greatly to see you and your family suffer such hardships.

I intend to call on you later today and it is my fervent desire to see acceptance reflected in your beautiful eyes.

Your humble servant,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

**==oo==**

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	8. Luxurious

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 8: ****Luxurious**

**(Previously:** Lady Catherine came to the assistance of the Bennet ladies and Elizabeth read her letter.)

Elizabeth sighed again after re-reading the letter for the fifth time. How could she have been so wrong about Mr. Darcy? How could she have mistrusted him? Obviously, there were people in her life that she should not have trusted (Mr. Wickham and Mr. Collins among them) but Mr. Darcy deserved all her trust and confidence. He has apologized for all his offences and is trying to make amends, she realized. She was interrupted from her reverie by a maid who came to fill the bath. She put the letter away and prepared for the bath; her first in almost a week! She sank into the hot water and felt the heat soothe her body. She closed her eyes and basked in the sumptuous luxury that she had once taken for granted. Dipping her head under the water, she felt instant relief; she had been so discomfited that she had been so unkempt these past few days. She washed with the lavender soap that had been provided and deeply inhaled the scent; it had always been her favorite. A few minutes later, the maid came in to rinse her and she rose from the bath feeling better than she had in weeks. She asked the maid to wake her in time to dress for dinner and dismissed her. She donned a nightgown and climbed into the bed for a well-deserved nap.

When the maid returned, Elizabeth felt refreshed. She donned a clean gown and the maid arranged her hair; she wanted to look her best for Mr. Darcy. She descended the stairs and was pleased to find him waiting for her. When he beheld her, he smiled broadly and walked toward her. "Good evening, Miss Elizabeth. You look lovely this evening," he said with a smile, offering his arm and breathing in her familiar lavender scent.

She smiled and gazed warmly into his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I feel much improved," she told him as she accepted his arm and he escorted her into the dining room.

His aunt was sitting at a table and she greeted them warmly: "There you are, Miss Elizabeth. Come sit by me. Darcy has been telling me about your ordeal. I hope you are feeling refreshed."

"Yes, I am quite refreshed after a bath and a nap. I never realized how much I took such simple things for granted, Lady Catherine," she admitted.

"I am quite aggrieved that Mr. Collins has treated you and your family with such cruelty. Believe me; I shall not rest until he has received his comeuppance for his offences against you. Everyone at the inn has already heard from me and I shall ensure that everyone else in Meryton hears the same. Make no mistake, he shall soon come to regret causing such harm to the Bennets," she told them.

"Aunt, perhaps we should discuss more pleasant topics; the Bennets have yet to recover from their ordeal," Darcy suggested as the remaining Bennet ladies entered the dining room with Annabelle, whose appearance had changed dramatically from her former untidiness. She was wearing a new pink frock and pink slippers and her shiny hair was arranged into ringlets and adorned with a pink ribbon. Her appearance was in stark contrast to the apparel of the Bennet ladies who were all dressed in black.

Annabelle walked directly to Lady Catherine and curtsied while the rest of the party looked on: "Thank you for my pretty dress and shoes, Lady Catherine," she said to the Lady.

"You are most welcome, Miss Annabelle," the Lady replied as the girl took a seat next to her. Lady Catherine was quite pleased with the result of her actions toward the child; however, quite unaccustomed to dining with children. _"Is the child to dine with the adults?"_ she wondered. When Darcy took his seat, it appeared that no one else objected to the presence of the child and neither would she.

"Oh Lady Catherine, what a pleasure it is to dine at a table again! I never knew such things could be taken away from us!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

"Indeed, your daughter was just saying the same. I suppose we all take many things for granted, do we not?" the Lady replied.

"Yes, indeed, but my eyes have been opened to be sure, Lady Catherine. I shall be eternally grateful for your gift of a hot bath and a warm bed," Mrs. Bennet replied. Several waiters approached the table and loaded it with dishes filled with soup, sweet breads, baked fish, roasted vegetables, roast pork, potatoes, baked apples and carafes of wine. The Bennets all smiled broadly at such a wonderful presentation.

"Oh Lady Catherine, we have eaten apples and eggs every day since we left home. I care not if I see neither for a very long time!" Lydia exclaimed with a laugh and her sisters laughed with her.

When the meal had been consumed, nothing remained on the dishes, including the baked apples. "I see you enjoyed the apples, Miss Lydia," Lady Catherine observed with a smile.

"I must admit, I did not mind them at all," Lydia replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh Lady Catherine and Mr. Darcy, I know not how I could ever repay you for such a sumptuous meal. Your kindness knows no bounds!" Mrs. Bennet told them. "Thank you for your generosity!"

"You are most welcome to be sure, Mrs. Bennet. My nephew has told me of the kindness that you and Mr. Bennet paid to him during his stay in Hertfordshire," the Lady explained.

**~~oo~~**

Earlier that afternoon, Darcy invited his aunt to join him in the dining room for tea. He told her about the Bennet's ordeal following Mr. Bennet's funeral. She was horrified to learn the details of their outdoor accommodations and was amazed at their resourcefulness and resilience. She inquired about the child and Darcy told her how she and her brother had cared for the Bennets while they lived in the sheltered cove. "Darcy, I have never heard such a story in my life!" she exclaimed. "However, what I really want to know is why you have developed such an interest in the Bennet family."

"The Bennets were very kind to me during my stay in Hertfordshire last autumn," he told her. "You would have admired Mr. Bennet, Aunt; he had a very dry wit and a satirical outlook. Mrs. Bennet has raised five beautiful daughters and has every reason to be proud of them." She observed him with skepticism and he continued: "However, I have a special affection for Miss Elizabeth," he admitted. "I intend to marry her, if she will accept me."

"So then, you do not intend to marry Anne?" she asked.

"No Aunt, it was never my intention to marry my cousin. Miss Elizabeth is the only woman I can imagine as the mistress of Pemberley," he told her with all honesty.

"I suspected as much when you could not keep your eyes off her in the stable," she told him.

"Yes and I intend to never let her out of my sight again," he told her.

"Well then, you must bring her to Rosings for Easter!" she insisted. "I will brook no disappointment on this, Darcy!"

**~~oo~~**

After supper, Aunt and Uncle Phillips rushed into the dining room, relieved to see their family so well cared for. A tearful reunion was followed by introductions to the Lady. "We only just arrived and received the news from Barnaby! Please tell me his story is untrue!" Aunt Phillips insisted. The story was briefly told, including the kindness shown by Darcy and his aunt. "Wait until I see that loathsome Collins! He shall certainly hear my opinion, of that you can have no doubt!" Aunt Phillips angrily exclaimed.

"Indeed you should do so, Mrs. Phillips! I intend to tell everyone I encounter the story of the cold-blooded parson!" the Lady agreed.

Mr. Phillips invited Lady Catherine, Darcy and Charlotte to supper the following day and the invitation was graciously accepted. The Bennets and Phillips paid their thanks to the Lady and Darcy for their efforts and bid them goodnight. The Phillips took the Bennet ladies and Annabelle home for the night.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	9. Family Reunion

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 9: ****Family Reunion**

**(Previously:** The Bennet ladies enjoyed a sumptuous meal with Darcy and Lady Catherine.)

Charles Bingley was admitted to the sitting parlor of the Gardiner residence in Cheapside. Jane Bennet could not disguise her astonishment at seeing him standing before her. She introduced him to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and they graciously welcomed him to their home. They were both well aware of the story of the gentleman's abrupt departure from Netherfield last November but were also aware of their niece's continued regard for him. "Miss Bennet, I offer my most sincere condolences on your recent loss. I have just had an express from Darcy informing me of your dear father's passing," he said with the deepest concern. He wanted to tell her much more but it hardly seemed appropriate at the moment.

"I thank you, Mr. Bingley. I feel my father's loss most acutely," Jane sadly replied.

Charles addressed her uncle: "I beg your pardon, Mr. Gardiner, but my friend Fitzwilliam Darcy asked me to deliver this letter to you," he said, handing the letter over.

Uncle Gardiner excused himself and went to his study to read the letter. He returned moments later in a state of agitation. "Madeline! I must leave for Hertfordshire immediately! My sister and nieces have been evicted from Longbourn!" he exclaimed as he handed the letter to his wife. Jane and Charles became alarmed as they watched her aunt read the letter while her uncle paced frantically.

Tears fell from Aunt Madeline's eyes as she handed the letter over to Jane and she read aloud: '_"The Bennets are presently without accommodations, living out of doors with no roof over their heads."' _"Oh dear!" Jane cried as she collapsed into a chair. Charles held her hand as she cried softly into her handkerchief.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Charles asked Mr. Gardiner. "I can offer my carriage to travel to Hertfordshire and I can provide accommodations for everyone at Netherfield. My trunk is already loaded on the carriage," he advised the gentleman.

"I could not impose on you, Mr. Bingley," Uncle Gardiner replied.

"It would be no imposition at all, Mr. Gardiner, as I intend to travel there immediately. The Bennets extended many kindnesses to me during my stay in Hertfordshire and I shall do anything in my power to be of any assistance possible," Charles told him with conviction. Uncle Gardiner agreed and one hour later the Bingley carriage was loaded with three trunks and three passengers.

**~~oo~~**

The Bingley carriage stopped in front of the Meryton Inn and the three occupants rushed into the inn. "Is Mr. Darcy currently a guest at the inn, Sir?" Mr. Gardiner asked the proprietor. He was advised that Mr. Darcy was indeed a guest but that he was currently at the Phillips' residence. The three travelers rushed back to the carriage and made the short ride to the Phillips' house. When the door opened and they were admitted, a tearful but joyful reunion ensued. Jane embraced her Mama and sisters, relieved to see them safe.

"Oh Edward, thank you so much for taking care of my dear Jane. It brought me great comfort to know that at least one of my daughters was safe and well cared for," Mrs. Bennet told her brother.

"You are most welcome, Sister. Of course we have Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley to thank for bringing us all together," he told the family. The story of Darcy's express and Charles' offer of the carriage was told.

Aunt Phillips and Mrs. Bennet both went into rapturous praises of the two gentlemen who were both embraced and thanked profusely for assisting their family. "Thank you for bringing our dear Jane home, Mr. Bingley!" she gushed happily, then became suddenly despondent. "Of course, we do not really have a home, do we?" Mrs. Bennet said quietly. A hush fell over the room and the mood became quite somber.

Charles broke the somber mood: "I insist that you stay at Netherfield, Mrs. Bennet. There is plenty of room for all of you and it would be my pleasure to accommodate you," he told her.

"Oh Mr. Bingley!" Mrs. Bennet cried, unable to speak any further.

"Of course you are all welcome! Lady Catherine, you are also welcome to stay at Netherfield," he told her with a smile.

Lady Catherine observed the young man with skepticism: "Have you opened the house yet, Mr. Bingley?" she asked him.

"No, I have not yet returned to the house," Charles replied.

"I would imagine that the servants would need some time to air out the house, prepare the guest rooms and fill the larder, if I am not mistaken, Mr. Bingley," she suggested with an arched eyebrow.

Bingley had not considered these details and shook his head at his lack of forethought: "Of course you are correct, Lady Catherine. I shall see to those details immediately," he told her.

"It is of no consequence," Aunt Phillips replied, "everyone is welcome to stay here! We shall be so cozy!" she exclaimed with a joyful laugh.

"_You shall indeed be exceedingly cozy with ten people staying in such a small house,"_ Lady Catherine chuckled to herself. "Of course, the offer of accommodations at the Meryton Inn still stands!" she happily told them.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	10. Retribution

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 10: ****Retribution**

**(Previously:** The entire Bennet family was reunited.)

Collins left the dry goods store in Meryton empty-handed. The proprietor had refused to do business with him as had the butcher earlier that morning. It appeared that someone was spreading falsehoods about him to the local merchants and they were poisoned against him. He had tried to reason with the two merchants, explaining that it was foolhardy to deny his business, but they had stubbornly refused and insisted that his business was undesirable. Even the town blacksmith had refused to tend to his horse and buggy when he arrived in town and he was forced to tie the horse to a lamp post. _"Well, no matter,"_ he thought. _"It is a minor inconvenience. I shall ride to Royston for supplies,"_ he concluded as he set off for the neighboring town.

"Where are the supplies, William?" Charlotte inquired when he arrived home with an empty buggy, knowing full well that he had been ostracized by the local merchants.

"Charlotte, my sweet, I had no idea that the locals would be so disagreeable!" he exclaimed.

"_Very disagreeable indeed!"_ she thought to herself. Lady Catherine had been true to her word and advised every merchant in town about Collins 'cold-blooded crime' and they assured her that a man such as he would not be welcomed into their establishments. Word of the Bennet's eviction had spread to neighboring towns as well; Collins would have to travel well beyond Longbourn to find a merchant who had not heard of his treachery.

Adding to Collins' discontent, his own tenants had politely declined to pay their rents on time, insisting that they needed additional time. This seemed quite implausible to him but they had each insisted and he had no alternative other than to grant them the time they requested. Supplies were quickly diminishing in the larder and a prompt resolution was essential for the success of Longbourn. But what was to be done? His neighbors had all declined to receive him when he arrived to call on them; even his in-laws had claimed to be too busy to receive his call. The previously good-natured Mr. Bingley had instructed his servants to inform Collins that his calls were unwelcome; the Phillips also declined to receive him; even if he wanted to beg the Bennets for their forgiveness (which he certainly would never do) it was impossible to arrange an audience with them. All of his attempts to set things to rights were met with hostility or avoidance. He had never met such un-neighborly people in his life! Collins now regretted ever having left the church and his comfortable life at Hunsford. Being a land owner was not turning out at all as he had imagined it to be.

Charlotte had neglected to tell her husband that she had visited the Bennets every day since their arrival at Netherfield and that Mr. Bingley considered her a welcomed guest. Also unknown to her husband were her daily visits to her parents who she kept informed of Collins' daily struggles. The Lucas's were godly people and disinclined to wish ill-will on anyone but in Collins' case, they made an exception.

A gentleman caller was admitted to the Longbourn study and introduced himself to Collins as Mr. Jensen, a solicitor from London. The gentleman was welcomed warmly by Collins, who had not received a caller since he arrived at Longbourn some weeks ago. After the usual formalities were dispensed with, Jensen explained the reason for his visit. "I have a client interested in purchasing your estate. I am authorized to offer you five thousand pounds for the estate," he told Collins.

Collins was shocked by two things: first that he was receiving an offer for his property and second that the offer was so low. He had not previously entertained the idea of selling Longbourn; however, it did present a resolution to his current dilemma. "The estate earns two thousand pound a year, Mr. Jensen! Surely Longbourn is of greater value than five thousand!" Collins exclaimed.

"Is it, Mr. Collins?" Jensen replied. "I have heard reports of – how shall I say – _difficulties_ with the estate," he said blandly. "How many years do you estimate you will survive under the present circumstances?" he inquired.

Collins fidgeted nervously in his chair. "Oh dear!" he said, trying to maintain his composure but failing miserably. "Yes, it is true that I have had some difficulties since moving into the estate but nothing that cannot be corrected with time and patience," he insisted.

"Let me get to the heart of the matter, Mr. Collins. My client is prepared to offer you five thousand pounds for the estate. If we can come to an agreement, you will be paid immediately and my client will take ownership of the property today," Jensen told him.

Collins was startled by this offer: "Today, you say?" he asked, his mind swimming with thoughts of what could be done with five thousand pounds. Jensen nodded showing no emotion. "Five thousand," he mumbled. Not wanting to appear too eager, he replied: "Well then, I shall give your offer serious consideration and give you my reply in the morning," he told Jensen, thinking himself quite clever.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible, Mr. Collins. If you fail to accept the offer today, then the offer shall be withdrawn," Jensen told him pointedly.

Collins became alarmed at this possibility: "Withdrawn? Well then, your client must not be very serious about purchasing Longbourn," he replied. "Who is your client, Mr. Jensen?" he asked.

Jensen maintained his professional demeanor as he gazed at Collins: "My client wishes to remain anonymous, Mr. Collins. If you are rejecting the offer, I shall take my leave," he said as he rose and bowed formally.

Collins jumped out of his chair: "I accept, Mr. Jensen! I accept the offer!" he exclaimed, perspiration dripping down the back of his neck. Jensen produced a legal document which was quickly signed, the payment was made and they shook hands.

As Collins showed Jensen to the door intending to show the gentleman out, three rather large gentlemen entered the house and stood before Collins. "My associates will supervise the packing to ensure that none of the effects belonging to the estate are removed from the house," Jensen told Collins. The three men stared down menacingly at Collins, who was now perspiring profusely.

"**Mrs. Collins!"** he called out to his wife who emerged from the drawing room. "We are moving out immediately! Go to your chamber and pack your belongings," he instructed. She went up to her chamber without argument which Collins found somewhat unusual; she had not been quite this obedient in the past few weeks. He also ascended the stairs to his chamber and the three large gentlemen followed closely behind. "If you please, gentlemen, I shall only need a few moments to collect my belongings," he advised them, but they did not back down. "Certainly I am to be afforded a few moments of privacy in my own home, Mr. Jensen," he suggested.

"Do you not have five thousand pounds of my client's money in your pocket, Sir?" Jensen asked him pointedly. When Collins' only reply was to stare wide-eyed at him and give a slight nod of his head, Jensen continued: "Well then, you are now standing in my client's home and my associates shall ensure the security of his possessions," he announced. Collins proceeded to his chamber where the three large gentlemen supervised his every move.

Charlotte descended the stairs with a satchel and Mr. Hill followed behind with her trunk. "It is lovely to see you again, Mr. Jensen," she whispered as she curtsied to the gentleman.

"Indeed, Mrs. Collins, it is a pleasure to see you," he replied with a smile. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat while waiting for her husband to emerge from his chamber.

Collins carried his trunk below stairs and went to his study with the three large gentlemen following closely behind; one of them winked at Charlotte and she stifled a giggle. She overheard Collins explaining each item that was being removed from the study as he placed them in the trunk. He was permitted to take his own books and documents that he had brought with him from Kent. When the packing was complete, he was given a moment of privacy with his wife. "Charlotte, I must say, you have been extraordinarily gracious under the present difficulties. I admire the strength and courage that you have displayed today and I am extremely thankful for your calm demeanor. Another woman might have expressed alarm over losing her home quite so suddenly, but you have maintained your composure quite admirably," he told her. "I am confident that we shall find a more suitable home where we will be welcomed by the community," he assured her.

She rose and stood before him: "I shall not be going with you, William," she announced.

"What could you mean by this Charlotte? Of course you shall come with me; you are my wife – till death us do part."

"No William, I think not," she said, picking up her satchel and walking to the open door.

He was outraged! "I shall never grant you a divorce!" he angrily told her.

"That is as I suspected," she calmly replied. "I find that I am unable to accept the circumstances that I now find myself and am resolved to face the future, whatever that may be, without the benefit of your protection. I wish you the very best in your endeavors, William. I bid you farewell," she said with a curtsey and quit the house on the arm of one of the large gentlemen. Collins watched the man escort Charlotte out to the waiting carriage, give her a hand up and close the door.

Jensen and the other two large gentlemen looked on with no emotion. "Well then Mr. Collins, if there are no other personal belongings to be removed, your horse and buggy await," he said, gesturing toward the door. Collins quit the house, mounted the buggy packed with his meager belongings and rode away. Once he was out of sight, the door to the carriage was opened; Charlotte emerged and walked back into the house with a smile. "Well done, Mrs. Collins," Jensen said with a warm smile.

"Likewise, Mr. Jensen," she replied, returning his smile. They walked to the drawing room and she served him a cup of tea.

One of the large gentlemen entered the drawing room and bowed: "The messenger has been sent, Sir," he announced.

"Excellent, Bosley! Thank you! You and your brothers performed splendidly, I must say!" Jensen replied.

"Thank you, Sir," Bosley replied and left the room.

Charlotte and Jensen enjoyed tea and pleasant conversation until the sound of a carriage was heard outside. They rose and walked to the front door. Bosley opened the carriage door and assisted Mrs. Bennet and her daughters out of the carriage. Darcy and Charles followed behind on horseback.

"Oh my dear Charlotte," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "You must pinch me, I fear, for I can hardly believe our good fortune! Here we are back in our beloved Longbourn! I am all a-flutter!" she said grasping Charlotte's hands and entering the house, her daughters following close behind.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Bennet and all the Bennet sisters!" Charlotte joyfully exclaimed, embracing each one as they entered the house. Darcy and Charles smiled broadly as they entered the house and Bosley closed the door.

"Mr. Darcy, I shall be eternally grateful to you for your kindness and generosity! If I thanked you a thousand times it should never be enough to express my gratitude!" Mrs. Bennet told him grasping his hand and squeezing it warmly. "Thank you again and again, Sir."

"You are most welcome, to be sure, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy told her, holding her hand tightly.

"And Mr. Bingley, I must thank you as well for welcoming us into your home. We are quite the band of vagabonds, I dare say!" she said with a joyful laugh.

"It was my pleasure and you are welcome at Netherfield anytime you please," he replied warmly.

"You best be careful, Mr. Bingley, I may take you up on your offer!" she merrily teased him.

Charlotte laughed: "Need I remind you that there is hardly a scrap of food in the larder, Mrs. Bennet?" Charlotte exclaimed with a smile. "You must return to Netherfield for supper! Mr. and Mrs. Hill will have the supplies replaced by tomorrow."

"I have not forgotten, dear Charlotte, but it is so good to be back home again, I must say. I have no desire ever to leave it again," she said, hugging her two eldest daughters to her. The three younger daughters came to form a circle around them and the six women embraced for a long moment while the others looked on affectionately. When they broke apart Mrs. Bennet approached Darcy. "Thank you Mr. Darcy! Thanks to you, my family shall never again be in want of a roof over their heads!" she told him embracing him tightly.

Despite his initial impression of Mrs. Bennet as a silly, ridiculous woman, Darcy found himself returning her embrace with equal affection. It had been many years since his own Mama had passed and Mrs. Bennet would fill that role very nicely, he thought.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	11. Bright Future

**Hedgerows**

**Chapter 11: ****Bright Future**

**(Previously:** Collins sold the estate and the Bennets returned to their beloved home.)

While the Bennets were guests at Netherfield, Charles played the perfect host, pleased to have his sweet Jane under his roof once again. The morning after Jane returned to Meryton, Elizabeth asked Barnaby to bring her to Basil. When they found him asking for hand-outs in the Meryton square, she asked him for a private audience. Basil was hesitant to leave his prime location in the square which was usually quite profitable, but happily agreed with the offer of two shillings. "Basil, a young couple of my acquaintance has recently lost their dear daughter. Perhaps you know of the Morgans?" she asked him.

"Yes, indeed the Morgans," he replied, recalling their offer of biscuits on many occasions.

"Well, they are quite desolate at the loss of their young daughter," she told him. "We have recently learned that you have a young daughter, Basil." He became alarmed; his eyes darting to and fro in search of a means of escape. "Basil, I was hoping that if you might consider allowing the Morgans to look after Annabelle," she told him, gently placing her hand on his arm. He seemed to relax at this and listened quietly. "My friend will inquire with the Morgans and if they are agreeable, would you allow it? It would be much preferable than her currently living arrangements," she suggested.

"I ain't never meant for her to live that way, Miss Lizzy," he said, hanging his head. "I don't know how to take care of no girl," he told her.

"Of course, Basil, but the Morgans do know how to care for a girl. She would be safe and well cared for. I know they would love her as their own. They would teach her how to be a proper young lady and secure her a suitable future," she told him, hoping to convince him of her plan.

Basil's shoulders slumped and he nodded his head. "Yes, Miss, Annie needs someone to care for her and I couldn't never teach her nothin'," he said sadly.

"Thank you, Basil, thank you! I will send word with Barnaby if the Morgans agree," she advised him. She and Barnaby watched him walk back to the square. She turned to Barnaby and addressed him: "Barnaby, do you also want to find a proper family?" she asked him.

He shook his head: "No Miss, I make a good livin' on my own," he said confidently. She suspected as much and left him to return to the Phillips home eager to hear of Charlotte's meeting with the Morgans. When she arrived, Charlotte was waiting for her. The Morgans had agreed to meet Annabelle and would call on them later that morning. The future was looking very bright for Annabelle!

**~~oo~~**

"How long have you known Mr. Darcy, Mr. Jensen?" Charlotte asked as they walked on the path from Netherfield to Longbourn the morning after the Bennets returned to Longbourn.

"I have known Darcy for years; my father handled the Pemberley legal affairs for the elder Mr. Darcy and I joined the firm right out of Cambridge. I took over the account when my father retired about five years ago," he told her.

"And what of the Bosley brothers? How do you know them?" she asked.

"The Bosley brothers provide a valuable service to my firm. Members of my profession often need assistance with their cases. Most people would hesitate to confront men of their stature," he said with a sly smile.

"I agree," she replied with a smile, recalling her husband's behavior in the presence of the threesome.

"And what of you and Collins? How long were you married to him?" Jensen asked.

She frowned: "Not quite two months," she replied sadly.

He observed her sad countenance: "Forgive me, Mrs. Collins. It is not for me to judge but certainly you must have had better prospects than Collins; he is not worthy of you," he suggested.

"You are very kind, Sir, but the truth is that I had no prospects at all. I was worried that I was about to be left on the shelf and I accepted his offer." She hung her head: "If I had known his true character, I never would have accepted Mr. Collins," she whispered.

He stopped walking and stood before her, grasping her arms. "If only I had met you two months ago, Mrs. Collins; I would have made you an offer," he told her with all sincerity.

"You are very kind, Mr. Jensen," she whispered, gazing into his eyes. "I have only known you a few days, Mr. Jensen, but I believe you to be the best of men."

He captured her hands. "And you are the best of women, my lady. Will you come to London with me?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

She paused a moment to consider this: "As what, Mr. Jensen? As your guest? As your employee? Your mistress? What role would you assign to me?" she asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Charlotte," he whispered, lifting her hands and kissing them.

"Mr. Jenson," she whispered in response.

"Please call me Daniel. I have the greatest respect for you, Charlotte, and I would never endanger your reputation," he told her.

She smiled sadly: "Daniel, I appreciate your sentiments; however, I am a married woman and it would be quite impossible," she told him.

"A married woman without a husband," he replied.

"Yes, that is true but there would be no anonymity in London. We would be under much greater scrutiny _there_ than here in the country." Daniel conceded and offered no further argument. "There is nothing for it, I suppose. I must find employment, perhaps as a governess. My parents are unable to support me and I cannot continue to rely on the kindness of the Bennets, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy," she told him.

He was alarmed by this: "Charlotte, I would prefer that you did not go into service. There must be another solution."

"I know of no other respectable solution, Daniel. "

"I know of many reputable families in Town who also have country estates. Will you permit me to make inquiries?" he asked her.

She nodded sadly: "I would appreciate that. Thank you, Daniel." They turned and slowly walked back to Netherfield.

**~~oo~~**

Jane and Charles were sitting in the Netherfield solarium enjoying tea together. "Miss Bennet, I am so pleased that you and your family have joined me as my guests," Charles told her with a warm smile.

"You have been most generous, Mr. Bingley," she replied with her usual angelic countenance.

"Surely you must know that I would do anything for you – you and your family," he said, stammering slightly.

"We are most appreciative. Sir, but we must not impose on your hospitality much longer. We shall leave soon."

"No! I wish you never to leave!" he exclaimed with alarm. Observing her startled expression, he struggled to regain his composure. "What I meant to say was that I wish you would stay forever." She looked away. "I know that much has been left unsaid between us, Miss Bennet. I owe you an apology. I sincerely regret leaving you last November and I sincerely apologize for it. I had not the courage to declare myself and I doubted your attachment." She kept her eyes averted. "I have since come to observe the strength and courage you and your family have displayed in the face of enormous adversity." He paused for a moment. "Should I not exhibit the same courage when my heart is involved?" She did not answer. "I can imagine what you must think of me, Miss Bennet," he said, now avoiding her eyes. "That I am either weak or a fool; or perhaps you think me both. You may well be correct Miss Bennet. I am both a fool for allowing others to convince me to leave you and weak for never declaring myself when I had the opportunity. I beg your forgiveness and I promise never to leave you again," he told her with heartfelt sincerity.

She smiled: "You are forgiven, Mr. Bingley," she said with an air of serenity.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, my beautiful angel! You are the most forgiving, kindhearted person of my acquaintance! I shall never give you reason to doubt me again." They sat in comfortable silence until he reached out and grasped her hand. "Please forgive me if I am being too forward, but I must tell you how much I love you. Your compassion and generosity, your gentle demeanor, your angelic countenance, I love you most earnestly. I sincerely hope you have no objections to my attentions," he told her, searching her eyes for acceptance.

She smiled warmly: "I am pleased to receive your attentions, Mr. Bingley," she told him.

He smiled broadly. He could be content to sit in the solarium with her all day, holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. However, if he was to fulfill his desire for her to stay at Netherfield forever, he must act quickly to secure her hand. While still holding her hand, he slipped out of the chair and bent to one knee before her. "Miss Bennet, I love you most dearly and wish never to be parted from you. It is my fervent hope and deepest desire that you will make me the happiest of men, Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?" he asked her, gently stroking her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley, I shall be very pleased to accept your hand," she replied, smiling happily and appearing to Charles even more beautiful than before.

**~~oo~~**

Darcy invited Elizabeth to take a short walk with him in the Netherfield garden. The strolled together in companionable silence, paying no attention at all to the grounds or the garden. "Mr. Darcy I must thank you for the kindnesses that you have shown to my family," Elizabeth told him.

"They are most welcome to be sure; it was my pleasure to be of assistance, but surely you must know that my only motivation was for your happiness and comfort. As soon as I heard of your father's passing, I came to Hertfordshire to call on you. When I discovered that you had been displaced, I set out in search of you. I was unable to rest until I had found you and when I discovered your deplorable living conditions, I made it my sole purpose to find suitable accommodations for you and your family."

She hung her head, unable to look into his eyes.

"However, my ultimate purpose was to declare myself and secure your hand. Surely you must know how ardently I love and admire you."

"No, Mr. Darcy, you must not," she implored him. "Just look at my appearance; I am wearing a torn gown," she replied, deeply ashamed. She had not had time to repair all of the dresses that had been torn during her stay in the sheltered cove. This gown had a torn hem.

"Miss Elizabeth, you mistake me if you believe that my regard for you has anything to do with your apparel. I care not if you were adorned with a gown that was tattered and torn or the latest Parisian fashion made of the finest silk; I love the woman who wears the gown. I love her strength in the midst of adversity; I love her dedication and commitment to her family; I love her compassion to those who are less fortunate than she is; I love her impertinence and her unwillingness to compromise her values; I love her lively, playful demeanor despite the hardships she has suffered. I love you Miss Elizabeth, I love you, I love you!"

A tear escaped her eye and he watched it slide down her cheek. He took a step closer and reached up to wipe the tear from her face with his thumb. "Even when your eyes are filled with tears, they are the most captivating and entrancing eyes I have ever beheld." He grasped her hand, "Miss Elizabeth, I beg you to put an end to my agony! I am lost without you; I am floundering with no purpose to a life without you in it. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." Another tear escaped her eye and he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her face, smiling warmly and gazing into her eyes.

"When did you become such a romantic, Mr. Darcy? I always thought you far too sensible and reserved for such notions," she said with a teary smile.

"It is true that I have sheltered my heart in the past; however, I have just recently discovered the advantages of showing my affections, especially to a woman with your determination. If you accept me, I shall endeavor to be worthy of your affections," he told her grasping her hands.

"How could I possibly refuse?"

He tilted his head and smiled: "Is this your reply?"

She smiled at his teasing nature: "Mr. Darcy, I thank you for the compliments that you have paid me and the honor that you have bestowed on me with your excellent proposal. Before I read your letter, I thought you to be a cold, heartless man with no concern for those outside his circle. I thank you again and again for your letter and for showing me how wrong I was to judge you so harshly."

"Then my letter helped to change your opinion of me?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded: "Very much so; it made me realize how mistaken I was in my judgment of your character," she admitted.

"And now, what think you of my character?" he asked.

"I think you the very best of men – in fact, a noble knight with the shiniest armor," she teased him.

He smiled: "And does the damsel accept the knight's proposal?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

She nodded: "Indeed, he vanquished the evil overlord and won the heart of the damsel. She accepts with the greatest of joy," she told him with a broad smile.

He gazed at her affectionately: "Actually he had his aunt's assistance in vanquishing the evil overlord," he corrected her.

Her eyes sparkled with glee: "Ah yes, the fairy godmother! But it was the knight who summoned the fairy godmother and the damsel would not have been saved were it not for the wisdom and foresight of the noble knight," she replied.

He smiled at the irony of her lively wit; his Aunt Catherine was in fact also his godmother. "I believe this is the part of the story where the knight bestows a kiss on the damsel."

"Yes, I believe so," she said with a smile, rising up on her toes. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her softly. She sighed. He kissed her again, more passionately.

If Elizabeth had had her wits about her, she would have made a joke about the damsel going into a swoon when the knight kissed her; however, she was far too dizzy to think of it.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Epilogue to follow.)


	12. Epilogue

**Hedgerows**

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later…**

_**Annabelle**_ was thriving with the Morgans who cherished her as though she was their own daughter. Since she had experience with chickens, her only chore was to collect the eggs, sweep out the pen and feed the chickens each morning. Her new Mama planned to teach her how to embroider and knit. Her new Papa was teaching her to read and write; she was an excellent student. Barnaby was a welcomed visitor in the Morgan home but he declined the offer to move in and live with them. He had given up pick-pocketing but still made a few pennies every day making deliveries. Charles Bingley arranged for Barnaby to sleep in the bunkhouse with the Netherfield stable hands and the Netherfield housekeeper gave him a hot meal every day.

_**Charles and Jane Bingley**_ were living blissfully at Netherfield and traveled to London occasionally to enjoy the season. Now that Jane was expecting their first child, she preferred to stay in Hertfordshire close to her family. Jane enjoyed seeing her Mama and sisters every Sunday and the Bennets were looking forward to the first Bennet grandchild. Charles had purchased the old Chapel estate (on the advice of Barnaby and Darcy) and he was supervising the restoration of the estate and replacement of the stable. The Bingleys were looking forward to moving in before the end of the year.

_**Mrs. Bennet**_ was happily ensconced in her cherished Longbourn and she found comfort to be in the company of her three youngest daughters, surrounded with her beloved husband's heirlooms. She enjoyed weekly visits with her eldest daughter each Sunday after church services; she preferred to give the young couple their privacy, remembering her own Mama's intrusion into her life when she was a young bride. She was confident that her younger daughters would also find husbands; however, she was determined to keep them at home for a few more years.

_**Lady Catherine**_ was enjoying the spiritual guidance provided by the new parson who moved into Hunsford with his wife and young children. She was eagerly anticipating her annual Easter celebration with her nephew and his young wife. This year, she also extended an invitation to the Morgans and was looking forward to seeing Annabelle again. She had maintained a steady correspondence with Mrs. Morgan and was encouraged by the progress the young girl had made. She had ordered a new pink dress for Annabelle and was looking forward to surprising her with the gift.

_**Mr. Collins**_ took a position as a tutor at an estate in New Castle after he left Hertfordshire, unable to find a position in Hertfordshire, Kent or Derbyshire. He was provided with a small cottage by his employer and took his meals with the servants of the estate. His young student fared well under Collins' tutelage; unfortunately Collins suffered an adverse reaction to a bee sting and died after three months of employment.

_**Charlotte Collins**_ took a position as a traveling companion to Lady Agatha Montgomery, a young woman who had just come out into society. Charlotte accompanied Lady Agatha to all of her social events and was provided with a suitable wardrobe appropriate for her position. She took her meals with the family and enjoyed the favors of her employers, Lord and Lady Montgomery. Lady Agatha accepted an offer of marriage from an eligible suitor and they were married last June. Upon the unfortunate passing of her husband, Charlotte observed the required period of mourning. After one year, she accepted an offer of marriage from Mr. Daniel Jensen, Esquire, and they were married last summer. Mr. and Mrs. Jensen now reside in London.

_**William and Elizabeth Darcy**_ maintained homes in Derbyshire and London; however they preferred the comforts of Pemberley over the rush of Town. William and Elizabeth celebrated their wedding first anniversary at Pemberley with Charles and Jane Bingley; both couples had agreed to hold annual double anniversary celebrations in recognition of their double wedding. The entire family joined them at Pemberley and the Darcy's were the perfect hosts to the Bingleys, Bennets, Gardiners, Phillips and de Bourghs. This year they were planning to celebrate their second anniversary at Netherfield. Elizabeth and Georgiana enjoyed a close friendship since becoming sisters and were planning Georgiana's coming out later this year. The Darcy's were looking forward to celebrating Easter with their family at Rosings; they had a special surprise for their loved ones. The happy couple was expecting a blessed event in late September.

~~The End~~

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. I hope you enjoyed this story! Please post a review to let me know!)


End file.
